prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Welcome to the Dollhouse/@comment-26219943-20150325181531
I posted this a bit earlier but by brain keeps adding more details... 'My Comprehensive Theory ' First things first, we have to remember that the stuff from earlier seasons (the Jenna thing, Lucas, etc.) were Mona's triggers, not Charles'. I think Charles had / has anger issues. (If you've read the book Reality Boy by A.S. King I kind of see him being like the main character of that). I think when Ali was 3 he did something that resulted in her arm being broken. This was probably one of those “straw that broke the camel’s back” kind of things. After that I think her parents faked his death (which would stop other parents asking questions) and put Charles in Radley. Then they told Ali she had only ever had one brother, Jason. Earlier in season 6 Jason makes a comment about how Ali “always had a knack for that — remembering things differently…I wish I had that. I really do.” I think Jason remembers Charles. I think this would explain Jason's mood swings / memory lapses which he always blamed on drug use. He was likely using drugs to numb the pain of losing his brother (and being told he had never even existed). Additionally, some of the time Charles could have been impersonating him so he really wouldn't remember certain things because he never did them. That would also explain why Jason seems so different at certain times (going from sweet one day to angry the next). ''That could also help to justify his involvement in the N.A.T. Club. Perhaps he felt like he was "losing time," and was trying to figure out why. That may have brought back memories of Charles. If he thought Charles was alive and impersonating him it would make sense to want to video tape everything. He could have been trying to figure out if anyone was ever parading as him. This seems a bit of a stretch and the N.A.T. thing could have been more about Mona as A but it seems like it could be possible. '' Growing up in Radley probably didn't do anything to help Charles' mental and emotional development. Additionally, since it's typical in child psychology to have kids use toys and dolls to act out and /or explain their feelings that could explain why he is still playing with toys today. It's how he was taught to express himself. I think in a fit of anger Charles may have been the one to push Toby’s mom and I think Bethany saw him. In order to protect Charles, Mrs. D tried to forge a relationship with Bethany so she would keep the secret. I’m not sure why but I think it’s clear that Bethany eventually came to resent Mrs. D for this. I think that on the same night Bethany escaped from Radley Charles did as well. I think Charles hit Ali with the rock because he thought she was Bethany. This would explain why Mrs. D would bury Ali to protect him. My guess is after that he was put back in Radley where he later met and stole the game from Mona. At first he probably still thought he had killed his sister. He could have learned from Mona that Ali was alive though. That could be what set him on his current course. In some twisted way he might be trying to keep his sister safe as well as try to live the life that was taken from him. On the whole, I kind of see him as Lennie from Of Mice and Men but with much greater intelligence. I think his emotional development is probably a little stunted and that coupled with his anger over having his life (and his beloved little sister) taken away is what brought him to where he is now. We can see from his creating this whole dollhouse that his plan was to get each of the girls. By keeping “Ali” and her friends in the dollhouse he can keep her safe. As for Andrew, I think he's just a pawn. He's working for A (Charles) because he was told that doing so would ensure that Mona would stay gone. He was likely promised other things too (Aria, good school, blah blah blah...) but I think the Mona thing was probably the cincher. Oh, I also think Mona had a hunch (hence the note in the mirror) and when Spencer figured out the blocks that made her realize she was right. That's why she said "A has a soul." I think she knows a bit more of the history. I'll keep updating on my blog because I'm worried it seems spammy to keep posting on here lol.